Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) '''known on YouTube as '''TaylorSwiftVEVO is an American singer-songwriter well known for her music videos. Taylor has over 19.6 million subscribers and 9.2 billion video views as of July 23, 2016. History Taylor was raised in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania, she moved to Nashville, Tennessee, at the age of 14 to pursue a career in country music. She signed with the independent label Big Machine Records and became the youngest songwriter ever hired by the Sony/ATV Music publishing house. The release of Swift's self-titled debut album in 2006 marked the start of her career as a country music singer. Her third single, "Our Song," made her the youngest person to single-handedly write and perform a number-one song on the Hot Country Songs chart. Swift's second album, Fearless, was released in 2008. Buoyed by the pop crossover success of the singles "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me," Fearless became the best-selling album of 2009 in the United States. The album won four Grammy Awards, making Swift the youngest ever Album of the Year winner. Swift's third and fourth albums, 2010's Speak Now and 2012's Red, both sold more than one million copies within the first week of their U.S release. Speak Now's "Mean" won two Grammy Awards, while Red's singles "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" were successful worldwide. Swift's fifth album, the pop-focused 1989, was released in 2014 and sold more copies in its opening week than any album in the previous 12 years, making Swift the first and only act to have three albums sell more than one million copies in the opening release week. Its singles "Shake It Off", "Blank Space", and "Bad Blood" reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. List Of Subscriber Milestones * Taylor hit 1 million subscribers on August 31, 2012. * Taylor hit 2 million subscribers on December 17, 2012. * Taylor hit 3 million subscribers on February 8, 2013. * Taylor hit 4 million subscribers on March 26, 2013. * Taylor hit 5 million subscribers on June 13, 2013. * Taylor hit 6 million subscribers on September 14, 2013. * Taylor hit 7 million subscribers on January 15, 2014. * Taylor hit 8 million subscribers on August 17, 2014. * Taylor hit 9 million subscribers on November 7, 2014. * Taylor hit 10 million subscribers on December 12, 2014. * Taylor hit 11 million subscribers on January 23, 2015. * Taylor hit 12 million subscribers on March 5, 2015. * Taylor hit 13 million subscribers on May 2, 2015. * Taylor hit 14 million subscribers on June 5, 2015. * Taylor hit 15 million subscribers on July 17, 2015. * Taylor hit 16 million subscribers on September 10, 2015. * Taylor hit 17 million subscribers on November 17, 2015. * Taylor hit 18 million subscribers on January 26, 2016. * Taylor hit 19 million subscribers on April 26, 2016. * Taylor hit 20 million subscribers on September 6, 2016. Trivia Taylor is the 14th most subscribed YouTuber in the world and the 4th most subscribed YouTuber in America as of July 23, 2016.Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views